The Cost of Madness
by FateWolf
Summary: Matt is alive. But he's different now. Alone. Insane. Yuuki and Mello meet and try to save him, but is there any hope left? Rated M for blood, inhumane, evil people, and disturbing ideas. Just to be safe.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT own Death Note or Vampire Knight. I own all the rest.

This will be my first multi-chapter fanfic! Don't worry, more is coming soon! :)

_Prologue_

The night was quiet. The boy rocked back and forth in the cell, eyes fixed sightlessly on the cold stone wall opposite him. His mind was broken. Just as planned. He would still put up a fight, just not an intelligent one. The man opened the door. He wore a proffesional white coat, and his eyes, kind to others, had a mad, cruel glint when it came to this boy.

They had told the government they were doing legal, humane testing. Legal? Crap. Humane? Hell no. The boy knew enough of what was coming to turn and snarl. Even in this state, he was terrifying. He spun, crouching, his lips pulled back over razorlike fangs, his eyes wild and ferocious as a feral snarl ripped through his throat.

The man smiled, the harsh hospital lighting glinting off the wickedly sharp syringe in his hand. With practiced movements, he ducked the boy's desperate lunge and slammed him back against the unforgiving dark stone behind him. He jammed the syringe into the boy's neck. The boy stopped. Just like that. Then he screamed.

Wailing, writhing, he raked his sharp fingernails over the stone wall, leaving deep, bloody scratches. He whipped his head from side to side, howling in agony. The poison was fire, burning his veins, and the man could see blood run from his mouth as his jagged fangs made long cuts on his tongue and lip. The man bared his teeth in a morbidly delighted smile, and closed the door, leaving the boy to his convulsions.

* * *

Well, there's my prologue!

I got the idea by listening to "Monster" by Skillet over and over.

Sorry it's kinda short, I just decided to give people an idea of what made him go crazy before actually starting the story.


	2. The Simple Truths

I do not own Death Note or Vampire Knight!

(Or suspicious American vampire romance novels)

* * *

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Kain-senpai!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!"

Sighing, Yuuki pushed the crazy, love-sick Day Class girls back. Those that were not caught by her flailing arms quailed under Zero's signature glare. Yuuki groaned.

_Every single day_, she thought. Every single freaking day she had to deal with this. And it never got any easier. In fact, it seemed to get harder with every passing moment. Behind her, the radiant night class passed, Aidou grinning and waving, making several Day Class girls faint right there.

Ten minutes of pushing and squealing later, the girls finally calmed down. They began to walk inside in a big, blabbering crowd, some throwing Yuuki annoyed glances as she followed them back to the dorms. She sighed again, climbing the stairs to the dorm she shared with her best friend, Yori. Yori was already there, reading some American vampire romance novel. Before she could take more than a few steps inside, though, she heard Zero's voice behind her.

"Yuuki. The chairman wants to see us."

Yuuki whirled around, meeting the gaze of the silver-haired vampire. He chuckled slightly at the expression on her face.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He teased. "Come on."

"Oh-okay." Yuuki replied, feeling her face burn as the beginnings of a blush colored her face a delicate rose.

As she followed Zero along the hallway, she caught him grinning a bit.

_What's put him in such a good mood?_ She asked herself. The usually reserved, unsmiling ten seemed much more relaxed and almost…happy.

As Zero pushed open the Chairman's door, he turned and smirked at her confused expression.

"YUUKI!"

Yuuki expertly dodged the Chairman's hug, and waited patiently as he took his time being disappointed. When he was sitting down behind his desk, finally calm, he gave her a weak smile and began to talk.

"Yuuki, we are sending you, Zero, and the Night Class to Los Angeles."

Yuuki was speechless. Was this why Zero was so happy? They were leaving? But with the WHOLE NIGHT CLASS?

"A-all of them?"

"Yes, Yuuki." The Chairman responded patiently.

"But…but why?"

"Ah…" the Chairman said slowly, evidently delighted. Yuuki could tell he'd been dying to say whatever this was all day. "Because there may be a vampire there."

Realization slowly gripped Yuuki. "So…you want us to bring them to the school?"

"Exactly." The Chairman responded with glee.

Yuuki looked at Zero. Knowing him, he would have already packed.

"Who's the vampire?"

The Chairman frowned.

"We believe it may be a teenager by the name Mail Jeevas."

* * *

Mello sat in the dingy apartment. The trash had piled up, but he never cleaned it anymore. He couldn't find the will.

He took a slow bite out of the chocolate bar, then spit it back out. _Yuck. _He never rwally ate chocolate, or much of anything anymore. he was dangerously skinny, his ribs sticking out under the tight leather. His hair was long and dirty, his eyes empty and lonely.

A shrill noise broke the silence. Some videogame theme. Huh.

Then he realized it was a cellphone. _Matt's _cellphone.

Matt.

Matt.

Matt was gone.

Matt was never coming back.

Mello thought this every day, and every day he felt it hit him for the first time.

Matt.

Matt.

_Matt._

Then he frowned. Who would call a dead person's cell phone? He might as well answer it. Telling another person Matt was dead wouldn't change anything. He reached out and snapped the phone open with a gloved hand.

"Hello?" He asked roughly.

"Hello? Matt?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yuuki walked along the cobbled path. All her shopping bags weighed her down. She really needed to stop splurging so much._

_"Ah, relax, Yuuki." She told herself. "You're a teenage girl. You're supposed to be like this."_

_At that exact moment, the tripped over an exposed stone and fell, spilling clothes and makeup everywhere. Smooth._

_"Need a hand?"_

_She looked up to see a redheaded teenager reaching out a gloved hand. Gratefully, she allowed him to help her up and pick up her bags._

_"Thanks. I'm Yuuki."_

_He smiled._

_"Mail Jeevas. But you can call me Matt."_

_"Mail? That's an odd name."_

_He laughed. Then he handed her a scrap of paper._

_"Call me if you ever get into trouble, okay?"_

_"Uh...okay."_

_Yuuki was confused. Wierd._

_Still, they became fairly good friends. Yori met and liked him too._

_Then, one day, he left and never called again._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Yuuki didn't realize she was standing until she became aware of the Chairman's and Zero's stares.

"Uh...Yuuki?" Zero sounded concerned.

"What's wrong?" The Chairman asked, looking at her strangely.

"Did-did you say...Mail Jeevas?" Yuuki's throat sounded dry.

"Do you know him?" Zero asked, confused.

"Once..." she whispered.

Zero and the Chairman were stunned.

"Then... he left. He never came back."

"Do you...could you call him?" Zero asked quietly.

Yuuki sighed. "I could try."

The Chairman nodded. "Go, then."

Yuuki ran, positively sprinted back to her dorm.

* * *

Mello grimaced. He hated this. His words, their reaction. Steeling himself, he spoke.

"Matt's dead."

There was a beat of silence. Then, "Who are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because he's not dead."

Mello froze. _Not..dead._ Matt...wasn't....dead? Matt?

"WHAT?"

The girl paused.

"How much do you know?"

Her voice was soft and high, innocent and beautiful.

"About this? Nothing." Mello spat.

"Come."

"Uh...what?"

"Have you heard of Cross Academy?"

Mello racked his brains. Cross...

"That private school?"

"Yeah."

Okay. Now he was _really_ confused.

"Just...come."

"Wait...wha-"

The line went dead.

* * *

Well, what did you think?

Review, please! I want to know what you think!

Plus, it makes me update faster. :)


End file.
